dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Scarecrow
Rewrite The old article was written from the wrong perspective, and had more references to outside sources than in-Universe information. Therefore, I took the liberty to rewrite it from scratch, with a style more conducive to the MoS. I have a bit more of his history to catch up on, but I need to re-watch the episodes first. - NakedSamurai 05:00, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :Should be finished. At the very least, it's much more accurate. - NakedSamurai 07:16, 1 March 2007 (UTC) main Image? Since he never really uses a gun in the series i say the image with him using the gun in that one scene in "Nothing to Fear" is a bit misleading. How's this screen i got as the main image?: -- WarioLoaf 03:18, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :#1 looks too dark. Maybe we should go with #2, which is the same one sans the gun. ― Thailog 13:36, 10 July 2007 (UTC) *Agreed. #2 -- WarioLoaf 14:21, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Jeff Bennet I think that we should remove It stating that Jeff Bennet voiced him, because he only did a short laugh in a scene, he never actually said anything.Avatar symbiote 01:49, March 22, 2011 (UTC)Avatar symbiote Main quote Ok, was told this type change requires discussion, so here I am. It might be just me, but I'm not a huge fan of the main quote. Granted, it could be worse, but given the numerous lines given by the Scarecrow, there could be better ones. The main ones I know of (admittedly taken from this Wiki)... #''I am fear incarnate. I am the terror of Gotham. I am the Scarecrow!'' - From the very first episode, Nothing to Fear. It kinda works as a counter to Batman's iconic "I am vengeance..." line, mainly as (aside from Joker) Scarecrow is a mirror for Batman in a sense that they both use fear. #''Scream hosannas of anguish to Scarecrow, the all-terrible god of fear!'' - From a fairly Scarecrow-less episode, Harley's Holiday. I'll admit that I read the Batman: Knightfall comic before noticing this quote as an easter egg of sorts, which is partly why I like this quote. #''It's the fear of victory, and the agony of...the Scarecrow!'' - From Fear of Victory. One I'm probably least interested in using of the ones I just presented, but can't hurt to have as many potential quotes as possible. #''Fear is the glue that holds society together. It's what makes people surpress their worst impulses. Fear is power. And today it will be quite expensive if you want the antidote.'' - From Never Fear. Now, if the main quote is "the best" to all Wiki users, I can't disagree with that. But should it be that way, I believe a majority of the monologue should be used. And that's all folks! Shall we decide which course of action is best? -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 23:02, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :I prefer the first. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:46, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok, then, there's one. So are we suppose to wait at least a week (assuming more users want their say) or how does this work out? -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 04:46, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :::If a second vote is needed, I'll chime in in favor of the "fear incarnate" quote. I agree it's a nice counterpoint to the famous Batman line. --Exnihil 04:58, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Alright, it's been at least a week, so I assume we're all good with the "Nothing to Fear" quote. Just updated the page as per this vote. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 02:59, February 13, 2015 (UTC)